Conventional apparatus for holding and amusing children include cribs, bassinets, car seats, strollers, swings, mobiles, bouncers, play gyms, play yards, jumpers, etc. Such child-support apparatus sometimes include attachments for toys for the amusement of the child in the apparatus. Typically, the child-support apparatus includes one or more support beams extending upwards and laterally over the child in the apparatus, with the attachments positioned on the beams and with the toys suspended from the attachments. Some toys are larger than others and thus can be suspended from only certain ones of the attachments. This is because in known child-support apparatus the attachments are in fixed positions on the beams. So if the attachments are positioned too low or too close together, then some longer or wider toys cannot be hung from them with good effect.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for better ways to provide for suspending toys from child-support apparatus. It is to the provision of solutions meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.